Fallé como amante
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Suiza guardó su arma tan pronto le puso el seguro, y señaló al nipón.- Como es una tradición originaria de Japón, que él nos explique de qué trata y qué libertades podemos tomarnos para evitar un conflicto internacional. -Todos voltearon a ver al País del Sol Naciente... Parte 1/3, GreciaXJapón, y otras parejas.


**Fallé como amante.**

**Hetalia**_, personajes, marcas, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen. Lo hago con fines de entretenimiento nada más; no es por dinero ni para ganar puntos en el culto realizado por dos alegres personas y un seguidor que quieren controlar al mundo usando yaoi, pastelillos y chocolate mientras se encargan de lavar el cerebro a los políticos para que organicen un complot de gobierno que obligue a los ciudadanos a tomar leche y bailar el Harlem Shake._

_Dedicado a mis lectoras y lectores que gustan de la pareja_ **GreciaJapón**, **TurquíaEgipto** _y otras. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto. Planbeaba hacer un oneshot, pero no se deja._

**_Fallé como amante._**

**_I_**

A pocos días de que terminara el mes de enero, un citatorio con el encabezado "_**Emergencia Mundial**_" le dio la vuelta al mundo. Las naciones, que apenas estaban asimilando los cambios políticos y sociales que ese nuevo año les estaba regalando -y no con gran alegría-, no pudieron ignorar ese llamado de emergencia y se reunieron con puntualidad en Ginebra, aprovechando cada segundo para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por última vez, **NO**. -Suiza estaba harto de que cada nación que entrara a la sala le preguntara el motivo de la junta. -¡Yo no he convocado a nadie!

Al no tener respuestas inmediatas, cada país empezó a formular las posibles razones que los tenían ahí. ¿Una guerra inminente por la súbita renuncia del líder religioso del Vaticano? No, hace siglos que_ dejó de ser excusa_ para sus jefes. ¿Guerra contra el narcoterrorismo? Tampoco, y no había necesidad de darle alas al país de la libertad, o entonces si habría una guerra de dimensiones colosales.

-Empiezo a temer que se trate de un asunto sin necesidad alguna. -Comentó un irritado austriaco, pensando que a esas horas podría estar terminando una melodía nueva, deleitándose con el aroma de un café recién servido y un postre preparado por sus manos, recompensa por su gran aportación al mundo.

-No podemos estar seguros hasta saber el por qué se nos ha convocado a todos. -Alemania estaba muy frustrado. Austria quejándose por un lado, su hermano Prusia, Rumania y Hungría peleando por otro, Italia rodeándolo como un cachorrito saltarín pidiéndole que salieran a comer pasta, Romano soltándole patadas y golpes mientras le gritaba lo mucho que lo odiaba, Suiza recordándole al resto del mundo que se hallaban en una zona neutral, algunas naciones mirándose con diferentes intensidades, desde odio hasta amor, otros empezaron a cantar ignorando el ambiente de suspenso que los rodeaba, y Francia acosando a Inglaterra para darle todo su amor. Solo faltaban las estridentes carcajadas destroza-tímpanos de Estados Unidos para que esa reunión fuera igual o peor que cualquier otra.

1 hora después...

En determinado momento, todos dejaron de actuar con trivialidad para resolver pequeños asuntos que podían discutir en el momento, y estaban a punto de salir de ahí para almorzar algo, o en su defecto regresar a sus responsabilidades diarias, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a un estadounidense bastante molesto.

-What's wrong with you!? -El rubio ojiazul avanzó al centro de la sala, agitando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.- ¡Cuando surge una emergencia mundial, todo el mundo debe preguntar _**"Where is the Hero?"**_!

No hizo falta preguntar quién había lanzado el citatorio, y cada nación retomó su correspondiente lugar tras soltar un bufido de molestia.

-Stupid git! ¡Tenemos cosas importantes que atender! ¡Más vale que sea importante!

-Of course it's important, England! -Alfred tomó asiento con los brazos cruzados.- ¡De esto depende la paz del mundo! The Hero's idea!

-Bueeeno. -Dijo Chema sintiendo que, lo que fuera a decir Estados Unidos, sería bastante problemático para la mayoría ahí reunidos.- Pero, ¿no podrías esperar hasta después del almuerzo? Ya hace hambre.

Sin esperar la respuesta del americano, todos se pusieron de pie y buscaron algo de comer. Ya una vez almorzados, y que todos volvieron a la sala, Jones cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie saliera... O entrara.

-All right! Les diré ahora la grandiosa idea que yo, The Hero, he tenido, y que servirá para asegurar la paz en el mundo,_** AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

-¿Suicidarte? -Preguntó Cuba tratando de no matarlo con la mirada.

-No, it's something better!

-Entonces hay esperanzas. -Vietman chocó su mano con la del cubano.

-Veamos... -Antonio se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso una expresión de completa seriedad en su rostro, lo que sorprendió a más de uno.- ¿Suicidarte y dejar en tu testamento que heredas al resto del mundo tu dinero y territorio, y cancelas las deudas, y hacemos una fiesta de churros después del funeral?

-Ah... No. -Alfred se puso a pensar.- Aunque una fiesta de churros no suena mal, pero no es lo que tengo planeado. It's better!

Los otros países se concentraron para encontrar pistas que los acercaran a la resolución del americano.

-Da, sé lo que harás. -Dijo Rusia con una gran sonrisa.- Vas a suicidarte y dejarás escrito en tu testamento que te entierren con Inglaterra y Francia.

-**WHAT THE FUCK...**!? -Exclamó Inglaterra molesto, escandalizado y aterrado por las miradas sospechosas que le dirigieron sus hermanos y ex-colonias.

-¡Juanito! ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Pues... Eso no suena tan mal. -Comentaron otras naciones que tenían un mal concepto de Inglaterra.

-¿No suena mal? ¡Eso no es justo! -Exclamó Francia mordiendo un pañuelo, completamente asustado al ver que más de una nación no objetaba la propuesta.- ¿Por qué mon ami Alfred quiere que le hagamos compañía en el más allá con este hooligan?

-¡No digas estupideces, wine bastard! -Cuando salió del shock que le produjo la opinión expresada por aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron bajo su cuidado, Arthur se puso de pie, indignado por completo y tan enfurecido del coraje, que su rostro se perdía con las cortinas rojas del fondo.- ¡The stupid git no ha dicho para qué nos llamó de urgencia a todos!

Cuando al fin se hizo silencio, por obra y gracia de Alemania, Alfred aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir.

-Well, The Hero no va a suicidarse. Y tampoco pediré que entierren a Inglaterra conmigo, a menos que él lo desee.

-¡Oh! -Exclamaron con entera desilusión aquellos que guardaban esperanzas.

-Entonces, si no vas a suicidarte... -Dijo Grecia saliendo de su letargo.- ¿Para qué nos llamaste a todos?

-It's easy! ¡Pronto será la segunda fecha más importante del año y habrá que celebrarla a lo grande! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

-Yo me largo. -Dijo Noruega poniéndose de pie, gesto que otras personificaciones imitaron.

-Wait! Aún no les he dicho cómo vamos a celebrar. ¡Si no saben lo que tengo planeado, the party will fail y todo será culpa de ustedes! -Gritó señalando a todo aquel que se moviera de su lugar.

-¡Entonces dilo de una vez, gringo loco! -Gritó entre preocupado y molesto Chema, quien ya no sabía si quedarse o lanzarse por la ventana a causa de la desesperación.- Para empezar, ¿de qué fecha estás hablando?

Alfred, al ver que todos le ponían atención de nueva cuenta, tomó aire y exclamó a toda voz.

-St. Valentine!

El silencio que le siguió al grito fue absoluto.

-¿Acaso estás demente? -Suiza estaba a punto de dispararle a Alfred.- ¿Para eso citaste a todos en mi territorio, sabiendo de que es una zona neutral, y sin mi permiso o autorización? -Cortó el arma ante el asombro de Liechtenstein.- ¡Date por muerto!

-C'mon, no es para tanto. ¡Todos aman St. Valentine y creen en Cupido, the angel of Love!

-¡Eso no es cierto, por que yo no creo que un ángel desnudo haga a la gente enamorarse por medio de flechas sin matarlos! -Exclamó Romano golpeando la mesa con las manos, y al instante, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.- ¿¡Pero qué...!?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si tú eres el producto de la pasión? -Francis aprisionó al italiano y amenazaba con llenarlo de besos.- ¡Pero no temas, mon petite! ¡Tu hermano mayor Francis se encargará de hacerte creer en el amour!

-¡Suéltame! -Romano observó que Antonio solamente se reía ante las ocurrencias de Francia y su rostro se coloreó de coraje.- ¡Deja de reírte como un estúpido y ayúdame, bastardo!

Tras una hora de alharaca, gritos sin sentido, algunos intercambios de golpes, cosas que no pueden ser descritas en esta clasificación y una declaración de amor por escrito que fue convertida en chiste de la manera más cruel posible, Alemania impuso el orden.

-Por favor, ve al grano. -Le pidió Ludwig en voz baja a la ex-colonia de Inglaterra.- O yo seré el primero en marcharme, así amenaces con cometer alguna tontería de dimensiones colosales.

-Well, as you know, St. Valentine will be in a few days. -El americano tomó asiento, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos.- Y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algo nunca antes hecho.

Más de uno le clavó la mirada, ya que el término "_nunca antes hecho_" jamás significaba "_original_" en boca de Alfred.

-¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó Islandia tras un muy largo e incómodo silencio.

-I'll prepare a great party, you can count with it, pero, durante la fiesta, vamos a regalarnos chocolates, y todo aquel que reciba un chocolate, deberá tener listo un regalo para entregarlo el día blanco, en marzo, que también celebraremos en mi casa. ¿Acaso no es una idea genial?

-Eso se hace en mi... -Empezó a decir Japón, pero alguien más lo dijo en un tono más efusivo.

-Bloody Hell! ¿¡Acaso tu única idea de originalidad es tomar las celebraciones de otros y anunciarlas como propias!? ¡Ya tenemos a alguien así por aquí y no necesitamos que se lo recuerdes!

-¡Oh! -Corea del Sur reclamó de inmediato y agitó los brazos.- ¡Nosotros inventamos el echarle la culpa a los demás, Da-Ze!

Todos empezaron a gritar en desorden, hasta que Suiza hizo un disparo al aire, poniendo en alerta a todos, dejando un hueco en el techo, asustando a más de uno y sacándole un susto a Sealand, quien se había metido para espiar y eligió salir corriendo por si el suizo empezaba a dispararles a todos, no fueran a ser ciertas las cosas que le contaba Inglaterra.

-Ya sea que todos nos neguemos a ser parte de esa extravagancia, lo haremos de cualquier manera, y es mejor que, si ha de hacerse, estemos enterados de los pormenores. -Suiza guardó su arma tan pronto le puso el seguro, y señaló al nipón.- Como es una tradición originaria de Japón, que él nos explique de qué trata y qué libertades podemos tomarnos para evitar un conflicto internacional.

Todos voltearon a ver al País del Sol Naciente...

* * *

No bien se terminó la junta, cada país regresó a sus respectivos territorios, aunque no faltaron aquellos que se detuvieron para conversar alguna trivialidad, lejos de las miradas de aquellas naciones que solo esperaban un momento para fregar un rato.

-¿Puede ser cualquier clase de chocolate? -Preguntó India a Japón, no muy convencido en formar parte de dicho evento.- ¿No importan algunos parámetros como el tamaño o la calidad?

-No es preciso traer algo demasiado grande o extravagante. Solo trae el chocolate que consideres adecuado para la persona a la que vas a regalarle. Tampoco es necesario que obsequies a todos, a menos que sea tu deseo.

-¡Qué alivio! -El hindú secó el sudor frío que se había formado en su frente.- Eso resuelve muchas cosas.

Grecia, que tampoco se había marchado, esperaba dentro de la sala a que el japonés terminara de resolver las dudas de los demás países, como si el haber repetido la información hasta por 4 veces no fuera suficiente, antes de volver juntos a casa.

-Los latinoamericanos comprendieron de inmediato... -Grecia se recostó en la silla de la que no se había levantado aún.- Aunque... No logro explicarme cómo es que sabían tanto de la costumbre japonesa de San Valentín.

Mientras se introducía en un estado de reflexión profunda, una nación se acercaba hacia él, aprovechando que nadie más lo veía.

-Este... -El británico de grandes cejas se acercó al griego, carraspeando un poco para tener su atención o evitar que cayera dormido.- ¿Podemos hablar? Sobre negocios.

Grecia se volteó hacia el inglés, sin darse cuenta que, al fondo, Turquía tomaba del brazo a Japón y se lo llevaba lejos de ahí, en completo silencio.

* * *

Ajenos a todos ellos, en las afueras del aeropuerto, dos países conversaban a sus anchas acerca de todo, excepto el trabajo.

-Entonces, ¿no irás a la fiesta organizada por el capitalista, da?

-No Juanito. -José María pateó una pequeña piedra.- Voy a guardar el día para que mi gente no olvide esa fecha.

Rusia le sonrió al mexicano. Sabía que hacia lo mismo año tras año, y este no sería la excepción. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

-Entonces le mandarás una carta de disculpa a todos, como siempre, ¿da?

-No, le llamaré al gringo para decirle que no iré. No vaya a pasar lo del año pasado, que fue a molestar a todos los chamacos para saber en donde estaba, y casi te tachó de secuestrador por que fuimos a comer un pozole juntos.

-Da, lo recuerdo muy bien. -Con maleta en mano, los dos se dirigieron al interior de las instalaciones.- Si José María lo desea, yo podría avisarle al capitalista, y entregar los chocolates que de seguro le regalará a los demás. También podría recoger lo que le regalen a México.

-¿De verdad, Juanito? -Un brillo tuvo lugar en los ojos del mexicano al ver al rubio sonreír y asentir.- ¡Muchas gracias compañero! Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

A un paso de tomar cada quien su camino, el ruso detuvo al mexicano sosteniéndolo del brazo, y cuando éste se volteó, recibió un gentil beso del más alto, sonrojándose de inmediato.

-¡Juanito!

-Nos vemos pronto, da. -Y revolviendo los cabellos del más bajo, el ruso se retiró con dirección a su avión.

* * *

Tras un par de horas de viaje, arribaron a la casa del turco, quien insistió en llevar el equipaje del japonés, dada su condición de invitado.

-Gupta, tráenos una taza de té a la **recámara***, por favor. -Pidió Sadiq al egipcio, y éste salió del cuarto en silencio.

-¿Toruko-san? -Kiku tembló al imaginar más de un escenario inapropiado, pero el turco lo llevó a una habitación sencilla, parecida a un recibidor.- Dijo que deseaba consultarme algo, pero no entiendo la necesidad de venir hasta su casa.

-Es muy sencillo. Estamos aquí por que ese mocoso malagradecido no se atreverá a poner un pie hasta mi hogar, así se le vaya la vida por eso. -Indicó a su amigo tomar asiento sobre una delicada alfombra con un bordado muy elaborado.- Te invité para aclarar algunas cosas acerca de ese asunto del "día del amor".

Al ver la expresión que dibujaba en el rostro del nipón, el turco soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vamos amigo! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, se trata de algo muy sencillo en realidad. Tan pronto te lo explique y te haga saber mis motivos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Permiso. -Egipto trajo dos tazas de té y un tazón pequeño con confituras, que depositó en una minúscula mesita ubicada al frente del turco y el japonés.- ¿Requieren alguna otra cosa?

-Es todo por el momento, Gupta, te puedes retirar. -Al ver salir al mediterráneo, Sadiq se cruzó de brazos.- Muy bien, es hora de aclarar la razón por la cual he pedido tu atención.

-Lo escucho. -Respondió Japón adoptando una expresión seria al ver que la sonrisa de Turquía se había borrado de su rostro.

* * *

Tan pronto el inglés se retiró, Heracles se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quien lo guió en un sendero de imágenes placenteras hasta que su guía onírico lo traicionó arrojándolo al pozo de miseria y desesperación que él llamaba Turquía, mismo que en esas imágenes proporcionadas por su subconsciente le robaba el amor de Japón empleando sucias artimañas y dulces, por lo que despertó de inmediato.

-Ese canalla... -Dijo en voz baja para no escandalizar al japonés, y en ese momento Grecia se percató de dos cosas: la jaqueca que lo acosaba por no tomar su siesta en la postura y tiempo acostumbrados, y la ausencia repentina de Japón.- ¿Honda? ¿Kiku?

Recorrió cada uno de los salones del edificio en el que horas atrás tuvieran la reunión de "emergencia", buscó en los alrededores, e incluso le marcó a su casa, más no tuvo respuesta. Hizo una llamada a su celular, pero el japonés estaba fuera del área de servicio. Estaba a punto de acudir con el alemán para pedirle ayuda, cuando escuchó conversar a Italia Romano con España.

-¡Ese bastardo solo sabe causar problemas!

-Tranquilo, Lovi, Francis solo quería que te relajaras.

-¡Y en vez de ayudarme, dejaste que casi me violara! -Desde su rincón, el griego notó cómo el español soportaba las quejas y golpecillos del italiano.- ¡Si por ti fuera, cualquiera me haría su territorio!

-Eso no es cierto. Recuerda que te rescaté cuando Turquía intento ponerte las manos encima. -El rostro del español mostraba diversas emociones en el momento que dijera eso.- Aún cuando mis jefes deseaban que me deshiciera de tí.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, si te causa más problemas de los que arreglaba?

-Por que... -Antonio hizo una pausa, esperando a que Italia Romano se tranquilizara un poco, o de otra manera, Lovino empezaría a hiperventilar.- Por que tú significas mucho para mí, sin importar qué cosas digan mis jefes.

La declaración provocó en el pecho de Grecia una extraña sensación. Mientras el italiano avanzaba con lentitud hacia el español, quien predispuso su boca para recibir un beso, el griego pensó en su relación con Japón. ¿Alguna vez habían intercambiado palabras tan simples pero significativas? No recordaba que Japón le dijera cuanto significaba en su vida, y sin pensarlo demasiado, descubrió que él tampoco lo había hecho. Solo permanecían juntos en un silencio conformista, envueltos en un aura de aparente tranquilidad al saber que uno solo pensaba en el otro, pero... ¿Y si Honda no pensaba en él?

-¡Eres un bastardo y un estúpido! -El grito del más bajo sacó a Heracles de sus pensamientos, mientras Antonio evadía los golpes fuertes.- ¡No proteges a nadie a menos que realmente lo quieras, y tú solo quieres a tus estúpidos churros! ¡Ya deja de molestarme con tus tonterías!

-¡Suficiente! -Suiza llegó hasta donde estaban las tres naciones, con arma en mano y el mal genio hasta donde le permitía su cuerpo.- ¡Les exijo que se retiren de inmediato o abriré fuego!

Y no les quedó de otra más que retirarse.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero actualizar pronto, así que se cuidan, duerman bien, ¡y nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
